Early Team
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto unlocks his chakra at age five and had been taking to train under Sarutobi. I might make the team Hana/Itachi/Naruto. I will make the sensei a surprise. Good Kyuubi, Helpful Kyuubi. No Hana/Naruto. Will continue as one story
1. Chapter 1

I don't Own Naruto

Early Team

Ch 1 Prologue

Xxx

Konoha a village in the Land of fire. It seemed peaceful as people went about their day, however, a young boy was not having a good day. 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki was in his apartment crying. The reason was one was there for him.

"It's alright Naruto," said a booming voice inside his head. "It's not your fault."

"Kurama?" asked the boy. "I must be a demon, everyone says I am."

"You're wrong Naruto," said Kurama. "If anything you are pure hearted. If it's anyone fault, it's mine."

"Kurama, I know you were controlled by the Uchiha," said Naruto. "I don't blame you."

"Thanks Kit," said the voice. "I will start training you, how to unlock your chakra."

"Thanks, you're the best," said Naruto.

"Us this hand seal and focus on opening it," said the Kurama.

Xxx

Who is this Kurama? He is the Fox demon that attacked the village , however, there is more to the story. The pervious container was in labor and her seal was weakening. Despite common beliefs, the Kyuubi was not evil and tried maintain the seal.

But an assailant released him and put him in a genjutsu forcing him into a rage. The leader at the time the Fourth Hokage was forced seal the beast into his newborn son, hope he would be seen as a hero.

This did not happen he was shunned and was refused services.

Xxx

Naruto was focusing and found a spark that unlocked his chakra. "I did it Kurama," said Naruto.

"Way to go Kit," said Kurama.

Xxx

In the Hokage office, Sarutobi the Hokage felt a spike of chakra. "Is the Kyuubi trying to break free?" he asked himself. Using the body flicker he heads to Naruto location.

Naruto hears a knock on his door. "It's the Hokage," said Kurama. "Let him, we can trust him. If my story and my name."

Naruto opens the door and sees Sarutobi outside in full armor. "Naruto are you okay?" asked the old man.

"Fine Jiji," said Naruto. "I guess you felt the spike of chakra and thought Kurama was trying to get out."

"Who's Kurama?" asked Sarutobi.

"This will be a long night," said Naruto. "Come in, I would be rude not to let my guest in."

Xxx

The two were seated. "Kurama is the name of the Kyuubi," said Naruto getting a shocked look from the Hokage.

"So you talk to it?" asked the Hokage. "I will assume you the Kurama?"

"He did more than a lot of people," said Naruto, making Sarutobi head lower in guilt. "Jiji, you did the best you could and I am grateful. I don't blame you for keeping Kurama being sealed from me."

"Do you know of your parents?" asked Sarutobi.

"No," said Naruto.

"I am not telling you till your strong enough," said Sarutobi. "They a lot of enemies, the last thing we need is assassin coming for you."

"I understand," said Naruto.

"I sensed you unlocked you chakra. I will train you," said Sarutobi. "To make up for failing you several times."

Bring the Hokage in here," said the Kyuubi.

"Kurama want to speak to you?" asked Naruto. "If you can get Inoichi to use his jutsu to come have a chat."

Sarutobi does as told and send a Anbu to get the blond Jounin. He appears in a body flicker. "You called Hokage-sama?" asked the man. Turning his head he sees Naruto. "Good to see Naruto."

"You have meet?" asked Sarutobi.

"I saw him being denied entrance to store and took matter into my own hand. I talk to him for a bit and ask what he was trying to buy. After telling I went got his food for the month," said Inoichi. "Why did you call me?"

Naruto want us to enter his mind and talk to the Kyuubi," said Sarutobi.

"I see," said Inoichi. "Relax you mind Naruto."

The three find themselves in a sewer. "Follow me," said Naruto as the three walk down the corridor.

They find them self in front of a cage. "Welcome," said a booming voice as a giant Nine tail fox appears.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" asked Sarutobi.

"I know you intend to train Naruto over there," said the Fox. "I would like one thing from you is to make sure he does not access my charka till I tell you he is ready."

"Why else?" asked Inoichi.

"To tell you that I was controlled by the Sharingan to be escape my pervious container and attack your village," said Kyuubi. "It was not my intention to attack."

"The fourth said the same thing in a letter," said Sarutobi. "I did believe it somewhat not completely. "

Sarutobi bows. "I am truly sorry for what you have gone though Kyuubi."

"Train him to be the best so he does not die in the battle field," said Kurama. "Inoichi-san." The man looks at the Kyuubi. "I need you to help train Naruto in metal disciple and genjutsu."

"I will do what I can," said Inoichi.

The three exit the Naruto mind.

Xxx

"Tomorrow meet me at my office," said Sarutobi. "I will not tell the council unless they ask."

"What will tell them?" asked Inoichi.

"Simple," said Sarutobi. "I will tell he will be trained as a weapon for Konoha. But that will not be the case. I am training him as my successor since that is his dream."

I see," said Naruto. "I appreciate it."

"Tomorrow at my office, and be prepared for hell."

Xxx

Next day Sarutobi was in his office as Naruto walks in "Hokage-sama," said Naruto with a smirk. "I am ready."

Sarutobi body flicker Naruto his training field.

First, I want you get the basic of chakra control," said Sarutobi. "We will use the leaf balancing excersis."

"Can you demonstrate, Hokage-sensei?" asked Naruto.

He does and explain the how to do it. Naruto takes the leaf and tries to stick it. He blast off the moment he puts chakra into it.

"Keep trying Naruto," said Sarutobi. After about two hours Naruto managed to hold it for ten minutes. "Very good."

What's Hokage-sensei?" asked the blond.

"Next shall be tree walking then we will work on you taijutsu."

"I know how to clime unless," said Naruto. "There is another way."

"You're very smart Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi as he walks to the nearst tree and walk up it. "No hands."

He throws the boy a kunai. "Use that kunai to mark your progress."

For one hour Naruto was stuggling until Sarutobi stopped. "You are tired, overall you did well for a five year old."

Xxx

Sarutobi was at his office after Naruto got home, when a white haired man appears. "You finally came Jiraiya?" asked Sarutobi.

"I find nothing about my former teammate," said the white haired man. "I would like to meet Naruto."

"I should have let you visit when you asked," said Sarutobi.

"My spy can run with out me a few week," said Jiraiya. "How is he?"

"Shunned and I finally got off my ass and started to teach him how use his chakra," said Sarutobi.

"You said you weren't till he unlocked it," said Jiraiya.

"He did," said Sarutobi. "The Kyuubi has taught him how to unlock it."

Jiraiya was furious. "You let him talk to it?" he asked.

"Calm down, I talked to the Kyuubi as well my understanding is helping with any demand. I was also told he forced to attack us," said Sarutobi. "It was an Uchiha."

"I see," said Jiraiya. "Anything else?"

"The Kyuubi has asked that Naruto is to not try tap into his chakra till he is ready," said Sarutobi.

"That does make sense," said Jiraiya. "The Kyuubi is a caged animal. Either try make it manageable or get out."

"It looks like he decided to work with Naruto," said Jiraiya. "Next training I would like observe."

"It won't be easy," said Sarutobi. "He can sense chakra. You are welcome to try."

Xxx

End Prologue

A/N: New story Naruto is going to be in the same graduating class as Hana and Itachi and others.

Naruto has not been attacked. There might be bashing not likely. It will end with the Uchiha Massacre and will have another story up. Chapter will be longer after this.


	2. A woman in need is sexy

I don't Own Naruto

Early Team

A woman in need is sexy

Xxx

Naruto was at the training ground and decided to try the tree climbing before his sensei got here. Taking a kunai, Naruto runs up the tree getting further up then the last time. Unbeknownst to the young Naruto, was Sarutobi was watching through his crystal ball.

Xxx

Appearing Sarutobi cleared his throat. "You trained when I wasn't here, very good."

I made it to the top Hokage-sensei," said Naruto. Sarutobi sees the kunai stun on the top branch.

"Well done," said Sarutobi. "Next I will teach you the substitution and henge followed by clone jutsu."

Naruto looked at him. "Why do I sense a second presence?" he asked.

"You located my student Jiraiya, tell me where is he?" asked Sarutobi.

"Three meter to the tree," said the blond point to said tree.

"You are right Gaki," said a loud voice. "It is I Jiraiya , the Sannin."

"He is weird," said Naruto making the white haired fall down.

Sarutobi was laughing. "I am writing that down," said the Hokage. "He is the second ninja in the village and our spy master."

"I will observe your training till I think you ready for my destructive jutsu," said Jiraiya. "I owe it to the fourth to help."

"I don't think able to a regalur clone," said Sarutobi. "I will teach you the shadow clone jutsu."

"You can't be serious, he will die from chakra depletion!" shouted Jiraiya.

"Naruto please gather chakra," said Sarutobi. "He has jounin reserve at the moment."

Naruto does as Jiraiya is amazed at the amount he had. "You proved your point," said the Sannin.

"Here is the hand seal," said Sarutobi. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

A second Hokage appears. "Try it," he said

Naruto does and gets it on his fifth try. Summoning About fifty of them

"Know here is what were are going to do," said Sarutobi. "Please have a clone follow me."

A clone follows the Hokage. "I am going to tell you something and I destroy you."

Sarutobi whispers some think in Naruto ear and punches the clone destroying it. Back in the clearing Naruto blushes. "That perverted old man!"

Sarutobi walks back. "I take you know?"

"You told me a you peak at the hot spring hoping for a free show!" shouted Naruto pointing a finger. "How do I know that?"

"The clone give memory to the wielder. Info gathering and training is great for shadow clone. However, taijutsu won't work because it doesn't memorize muscle memory."

Xxx

Five of your clone will read these on politic," said Hokage. I will have ten build up your reserve with tree walking and ten more to do water walking. I will other ready on chakra theories and some on history. I will have the rest do basic jutsu till I am satisfied with the progress."

"What about me?" asked Naruto.

"I will show you the academy taijutsu," said Sarutobi.

Xxx

The clone went to perform their task as Sarutobi helped Naruto with his taijutsu. Naruto was improving leaps and bound until the day ended. "Naruto, let me escort you home," said Jiraiya.

Naruto looks at the Hokage. "It's fine you can trust him," said the Hokage.

Naruto and Jiraiya walks away.

Xxx

The two were walking toward the apartment when they heard struggling in the alley. "Stay here," said Jiraiya as looks down he doesn't see his ward. "Damn it kid."

Naruto turns to the alley and sees a purple haired female in a pineapple shaped hair on the ground. "Why can't I use chakra?"

I poisoned you at the bar," said the assailant as three more surround her.

"Let her go," shouted Naruto as he grabs a kunai and gets ready.

"Well the demon brat," said the leader with snear. "Perfect well take care of you first."

Naruto rushes the first thug and kicks him in the nuts dropping him. "Stay away kid," said the female. The leader goes through hand seal. Naruto is frozen in the mud.

"Time to die shit stain," said the leader walking menacingly to Naruto.

Before he is able to do anything he sent backwards. Jiraiya glares at the last two thugs and the one on ground. "Earth Style: Sticky mud." said the Sannin with a growl."

Jiraiya eye widen as he saw the female. "Anko, you okay. I called Anbu to take care this scum."

Several Anbu appears. "These four tried to attack and rape Konoha ninja," said Jiraiya. "Tell Ibiki what happened, he can have fun."

Jiraiya whacks Naruto on the head. "That was a stupid thing you did." Said Jiraiya. "It ended well and did great."

Sorry Jiraiya," said Naruto.

"Still I am proud and I am sure The Hokage is too," said Jiraiya. "Let us head to your apartment."

Xxx

Naruto was at the office of the Hokage. "Before we start," said Naruto. "Can I deliver this get well card to Mrs. Anko."

"Sure Naruto," Sarutobi said smiling. "Do you have a crush?"

"Of course not old man," said Naruto with a pout.

"Alright, let's go," said the Hokage with a chuckle.

The two make their way to the Hospital and are given the room number. The two walk into the room and see Anko awake along with a scary looking man with several scar and Inoichi. "Hokage-sama," the two men.

"Naruto, just want to give Anko a get well card," said Hokage.

The man with scar walks up to Naruto. "You're the one who saved? My name is Ibiki and I want to tahnk you for helping her from her horrible situation."

"All I did was my butt kicked," said Naruto.

"That is not the point," said Inoichi. "You did what you could and more than anyone else"

"Can you bring my bed to sitting position?" said the female. The man does as asked and Naruto sees how gorgeous the female looks. "I want to thank for helping me from a fate worse then death."

"I was not a problem Anko-chan," said Naruto covering his mouth quickly blush creeping up on him.

"Is young Naruto-kun having sexy thought about me?" asked the woman.

"I can't lie, you are pretty and any man whose decent would be lucky date you," said Naruto.

"That is sweet of you Naruto-kun, maybe the lucky one," said Anko teasing Naruto. The three males laugh at blond misfortune.

"Any way I do wish you a quick recovery," said Naruto. "Anko-chan, after all that beautiful face should not have a frown."

"What kind of child talks like that?" asked Ibiki.

"His vocabulary has improved due to my training," said Sarutobi. "Don't tell anyone."

"Council?" asked Ibiki getting a nod from Inoichi and Sarutobi.

"When he is mature I will love train in interrogation," said Ibiki. "He will have a bright future ahead of regardless."

Xxx

Sarutobi and Naruto walked out of the hospital room. Back in the room Ibiki smirked. "So when can we have young Uzumaki running around?"

Anko glares at her boss. She throws a show at him. "Shut it," she said.

"He is young but he will be a heart throb and any female would be lucky have him due to his compassion and kindness," said Inoichi. "Get well Anko."

The two walk out of the room.

Xxx

Naruto was at the training field and was currently sparring against one of his clone in the academy. Due to his inexperience, it was even until he popped the clone with a punch to the face.

"Very good Naruto," said Sarutobi. "How is you basic going?"

Naruto performed the two he was taught getting a proud smile from his teacher. "You might be able to graduate next year."

"I would like that, but I want to earn it."

"Spoken like true ninja," said Sarutobi. "Let me take you for Ramen."

"Thanks Hokage-sensei," said Naruto.

Xxx

They get to the stand and see the ower waiting for them. "Hokage-sama and Naruto, what can I get for you."

The two order and Sarutobi looks at Naruto. "I am giving you a B rank mission, It will be complete after the last target is hit"

"What is the mission and am I ready," said Naruto.

"I want you to prank area," said Sarutobi. "I want to evaluate weakness in the defense."

"Did you notified the head?" asked Naruto.

"It would not be a test for them they knew," said Sarutobi. "Do you accept?"

Yes sir," said Naruto.

"You will start tonight, the method of attack is up to you but will be non fatal."

Xxx

Naruto was walking around to his apartment got his pranking supplies out. "First is Anbu headquarters," said Naruto remembering the order of his teacher.

Xxx

Next morning the Anbu were wearing mask with Letter F or L on it for Loser and fail. He also dyed some of male hairs neon color. Over all it was a successful infiltration.

Naruto was at the office. In the office was the Anbu commander. He was furious but realized it was point out flaws. "Here is the report of the first target," said Naruto. "I put suggestion on how to improve. They should have shift or Patrol that not in order to confuse the wannabe saboteurs."

"I see," said the commander with a the Letter L on it. "Anything you suggest?"

"You're taking this well Inu," said Naruto.

"When it possible chance death of my men, then I welcome suggestion," said the commander. I recommend you some on the ceiling have of them I was able to bypass just by using surface walking."

"Thanks for evaluation," said Inu. "Anything else?"

"Snake, Neko, and Crane got very to catching me, they should be commended," said Naruto. "That is it and next I do this you people will not get off light."

"Thanks you Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama, I shall implement them," said Inu.

Xxx

Naruto turned to his teacher after the commander left. "Overall I have given them a C passing because three of them got close."

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi. "Here is your payment for a job well done helping with improvement."

"Tomorrow meet at the training ground, it's time we got you train upgraded," said The Hokage.

Xxx

End Chapter 2

Pleas review I will make the pairing Anko and Naruto since I have not done one with those two. I am looking for beta who can add stuff they is needed and grammar. If you are interested PM me. Subject is Beta in the email


	3. Academy

I don't Own Naruto

Early Team

Academy

Xxx

Naruto had learned a lot from Sarutobi. During the one year he was trained by Jiraiya as well. He was low Anbu and would have been higher if he had battlefield experience. "You did well Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi. "Now it's time to make friend in the academy."

"I understand," said Naruto. "Thank you for everything."

"The New Year started already and I shall place you with the graduating class," said Sarutobi.

"Thanks you Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

Xxx

Next day Naruto at age 6 and a half was walking to the academy. He got to the building and walked in. His room was 307. "I guess third floor seventh room," said Naruto to himself. Getting to the room he knocks.

In the room was a brown haired chunin. "Alright we have a new student joining us today. He skipped two grade to join us so please welcome your new classmate."

Naruto walks in. "Greetings I am Naruto Uzumaki."

"He is only six,Iruka-sensei," said a student in the back.

"Six and a half," said Naruto.

"You don't look like much," said another student.

"I can take most of you on due to your lack of training," said Naruto.

"Alright," said Iruka. "Let's settle this outside in sparring match."

A black haired youth stood up. "I would be honored Uzumaki-san in a bout," said the young man.

"Very well Itachi," said Iruka.

Xxx

Naruto and Itachi stood opposite each other. "Try to go easy on him," said Iruka.

"That will not be needed Iruka-sensei," said Naruto. "In battle field the enemy will not hesitate to use full power."

"Very true," said Iruka. The respect for the blond grew. "The rule are the academy three and blunt kunai and shuriken to stimulate real weapons."

The one to get what I perceive a kill shot will win," said Iruka. "Fight."

Naruto flips back throws and kunai making Itachi dodge. Spinning in the air he blocks a kick from Naruto, but despite his small size, Naruto send Itachi flying back by the power. It was awe inspiring.

"Impressive," said Itachi. "This might be the challenge I am looking for."

Naruto throws five blunt kunai prompting Itachi to deflect them his own kunai. Throwing his head back Naruto almost nicks him. "So close," said Naruto

Itachi starts a slight retreat to gain distance. He sees a kunai where Naruto before his attack. "Substitution with the kunai he threw" he thought. "He is past genin with skill."

Itachi goes through hand seal and form a clones. The three charge Naruto. Naruto goes for the one he know is real. The two lock fist close quarter combat. Punch and kicks were thrown as the two proved evenly match.

The student were shocked at the skills. "He matching Itachi," said a female with brown hair and red mark on her cheek.

"Hana," said a male student. "What is your take on this?"

"I was expecting a victory for Itachi," said Hana. "Not slug fest."

Naruto was sent back by a kick followed by Itachi charging him. Getting his barring Naruto rushes Itachi and the two students slash at each other on vital points with their blunt kunai. "Draw," said Iruka.

"Both have landed potential fatal hit, it is a tie," said Iruka.

Itachi and Naruto bow to each other and shake hand. "You fought Naruto," said Itachi.

"Thanks," said Naruto.

Xxx

After the spar it was lunch time and Itachi saw Naruto eating by himself. "Naruto, why are you here?" asked the black haired Uchiha.

"No spaces to sit," said Naruto.

"You don't if I eat with you?" asked Itachi.

"Pull up a bench," said Naruto. The two eat in silence. Naruto broke it. "Have youi unlocked you Sharingan?" asked Naruto.

"A year ago," said Itachi. "You are skilled for someone of your age."

Hana walks up. "Itachi-kun, you did a good job with spar," said Hana. "You also Naruto."

"You're an Inuzuka?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Hana.

"Did you get your partner yet?" asked Naruto.

"I did but I can't bring them to school," said Hana

"You have more then one, that is rare," said Naruto. "You must unique and skilled."

"They bonded with me instantly. They're huskies."

"I hope to meet them," said Naruto.

"Mom always wanted to bring my friends over," said Hana. "I should ask her."

"It's a problem, I don't want to impose," said Naruto.

Hana, I will like to spar with you and you partners when able," said Naruto You are stronger together then separate."

"You are very smart Naruto," said Itachi. "The Inuzuka rely on the pack mantel and bond with friends and family to get stronger."

"I read a lot about the clan of Konoha," said Naruto.

The three talked for bit until lunch break ended.

Iruka was looking at his class. "Alright, we will be talking about the Nara clan. Does anyone know their bloodline?"

Itachi raised his hand. "They are manipulators of their own shadows," said the Uchiha.

"They also known for their intelligent, battlefield tactic and medicines," said Naruto.

"Very good you too," said Iruka. "Now then, what other team up with them?"

Naruto raises his hand. Team are based on Ino, Shika, Cho formation," said the blond. "The Yamanaka , to gather info. While the Nara hold them in place with their shadows and Akimichi to kill them with multi size jutsu."

"That is right," said Iruka amazed the blond knowledge. "I want you to write three pages on a clan of you choosing. The only rule is, it can't a clan you hail from."

Naruto turns to Hana. "I can do one on your clan?" asked Naruto. Hana smiles.

"My mom should not have a problem with it," said Hana. "I will ask."

Xxx

Hana , and Naruto was walking to the Inuzuka compound. Mom I'm home and I brought a friend over.

A feral looking female walk into the foyer. Naruto was nervous due to people not liking him. "Hana, how was school and introduce me the blond child."

This is Naruto Uzumaki," said Hana.

Kushina's child," thought the feral lady. "Nice to meet you Naruto."

"You too Tsume-sama," said Naruto.

"He was transferred to our class today and we were given a report about a clan. I was wonder if he do the report on our clan?" asked Hana.

"I would be honored," said Tsume. "You can interview after looking at some history of our clan."

"Hana, please take him to the library of our record and histories," said Tsume.

Hana motions Naruto to follow her.

Xxx\

Naruto was reading the history and founding of the Inuzuka. "I am impressed, your clan signed a contract with Inari," said Naruto.

"Our founding clan head actually used Kitsune in battle," said Hana. "We had to diversify so he allowed bonding with any type of canines."

"Intriguing," said Naruto. "A few hounded years later your clan was one big ten clans to join in charter of the village."

"That is right," said Hana. Naruto looks through the scroll and is amazed at the clan that was underrated.

"This is just as good the Uchiha with the arrogance," said Naruto. "I see Itachi is the exception."

"Why thank you Naruto," said Tsume as she walk into the room. "I have some dinner ready, if you want to stay Naruto for dinner I saved a place for you."

"I appreciate it," said Naruto.

Naruto was eating with Hana, Tsume and a young boy Naruto's age with brown hair. "Naruto this is Kiba," said Tsume.

"Pleased to meet you," said Naruto. The dinner went off without problem

Xxx

The year came and gone for Naruto. He was bored out of his mind due to being taught this and more by Sarutobi and his other teacher. They were heading to the exams. Naruto turned to Itachi, who he formed a friendly rivalry despite Naruto being younger by 6 years and Hana who Naruto had full respect for. "Itachi, this is it," said Naruto. "I am going to ask to spar width you for the final exam."

"We will see which of us is the best, may the best man win," said Itachi.

Boys," said Hana. "You two are at 50 win and losses each."

"So this is determine the winner," said Naruto. "No pressure Itachi."

Xxx

Iruka was happy and proud to see the students he has had, take the test. "First is the written test," he said as the test is handed out.

"Next is the Ninjutsu portion of the test," said the brown haired teacher. Going through the student. He get to I and call Hana. She goes in the back and walks out smiling. Next he goes through more student as he gets to Uchiha Itachi who goes in the back a walks out with a small smile. Naruto turn came last. Naruto does as requested and pass with jutsu part.

"Finally taijutsu, I will be facing you in battle myself and judge you on how you did," said Iruka. "I did this because two of our student tore up the field in their last spar."

Iruka glares at Itachi and Naruto, each looked away whistling.

Many of them rarely trained and barley passed. Hana turn came. Iruka charges Hana forcing her to block his punch and she trips him. Iruka sees all he need passes her.

Itachi quickly disabled Iruka by hitting pressure points. On Naruto's turn, the blond sent Iruka flying with a charka enhanced punch knocking him out.

After waiting a few minutes Iruka get back up and passes Naruto. "The rookie of the year is Itachi with Naruto being dead last due to not attending three years. Hana is Kunoichi of the year," said Iruka. "Please come back next week for your assignment."

Xxx

Naruto walks out with Itachi and Hana. "Let's celebrate our passing with some food," said Naruto.

"I can't Naruto father need me in a meeting," said Itachi.

I have to go and learned my clan jutsu," said Hana.

Oh okay," said Naruto with a downcast look. Walking in the village he sees Anko at the Dango place. "Anko."

The woman turn. "Well if it isn't my tease toy," she said as she notices the headband on his head. "You graduated. Congrats."

"It was not that hard, the standards fell," said Naruto. "Half of them failed the exam portion and many more will fail second test."

"So who do you hope to be on your team?" asked Anko as she offer a stick of sweet to Naruto.

"Itachi and Hana-chan," said Naruto.

"Hana-chan," said Anko. "Are replacing me." She started to sniffle.

Naruto shivered. "There are two you don't do to Itachi. Don't touch his pocky. Don't even joke about his girlfriend."

"Last time I took pocky. He came with intent to kill me," said Naruto. "Any way your sexier."

"That is sweet of you Naruto-kun," said Anko.

"I have to go home Anko-chan, see yea."

Xxx

End chapter 3

Hey what good. Please review and I would like to give a shout out to my reviewer 

avidnarutofan for letting of missing word 


	4. Team 20's first mission

I don't Own Naruto

Early Team

Team 20's first mission

Xxx

At the Hokage's office, several jounin where in the office. "Here are you assignments and teams, " said Sarutobi. "Kakashi try to be on time."

Xxx

Naruto was at the academy waiting as Itachi and Hana were sitting next to him. Iruka walked in ."We will have team formed today. "1 through 18 are still in rotation from last year. Team 19 is Shina Aburame, Takato Uchiha and Hanna Hyuga," said Iruka.

"Why am I with an am Uchiha," shouted the Hyuga who was female

"What is wrong the Uchiha you paled eye bastard," shouted the Uchiha.

"That is enough," said Itachi unleashing his killer intent. "Don't pull our clans name through mud Takato. As the heir of Uchiha I would like to apologize for clansman's outburst. Hanna."

"Wish I had you on my team," she said. "You seem decent."

"Team 20 is Itachi Uchiha, Hana Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki," said Iruka.

"Team 21 is Shishui Uchiha, Chono Akimichi and Ven Yamanaka."

Please wait for your sensei," said Iruka.

Xxx

Inoichi walks in. "Team 20 please meet me on training ground 20," said the man.

Naruto, Itachi, and Hana walks out the door and use a shunshin to get to training ground 20.

A man wearing a bandana walks in. "Team 19, I am Genma and will be your sensei. Please meet me at the top of the Hokage tower.

Another man walks in he had red hair and is rotund. "I am Choza, team 21 please come with me."

Xxx

At training ground 20 it was a forest with small patch of clearing and a small patch of dirt. Inoichi turns to his students. "Let us introduce our self," said Inoichi.. "My name is Inoichi Yamanaka; I like my wife and daughter. I dislike arrogance, hobby is playing mind game with my capture prisoner in I&T and dream is to see my daughter become a great kunoichi and see you become yourself."

"My name is Itachi Uchiha," said the Uchiha. "That is all I am saying due to the fact you culd be an enemy ninja."

"Hana Inuzuka," said Hana.

"Naruto Uzumaki; that is it from me," said the blond seven year old.

"Now for your final test," said Inoichi. "It is a choice. One of you will pass the othet two will be dropped from the Shinobi army."

"Naruto, should pass," said Itachi. If that was not real reason of the test

"I disagree," said Naruto. "We either pass or we fail together, as a team."

Hana nods her heads. "Itachi," said Inoichi.

"I think we all fail, we don't put each other on the chopping blocks," said Itachi.

"I think we can skip the teamwork exercises. I herby pass you three due to your selflessness and putting your comrades before your own interest," Inoichi smiles. "Meet here tomorrow for training and mission."

Xxx

Naruto was walking back from the test as Itachi and Hana went to the Inuzuka compound. Naruto saw Anko smiling at him. "So you passed?" she asked.

"Yes Anko-chan," said Naruto.

"Where you heading?" she asked.

"Was going to get some food," said Naruto. "Want to come?"

"Can't, I got a meeting with Hokage and the jounins."

Xxx

At the Hokage tower Inoichi was talking to Sarutobi. "My team passes with flying colors."

Choza walks in. "My team did fantastic," said the jovial man.

Genma sigh. "The Uchiha on my team refused to work the other two. I failed him and kept the other two."

"The head will not like that," said Sarutobi.

"I really don't care," said Genma.

"Why not tell more about this test," said Sarutobi.

"It was the bell test," said Genma. "Hanna and Shina tried to get Takato to work with them but he refused even going so far into using Shina as a human shield when I launch a water jutsu."

"A team needs three member so I have genin that lost his teammates in a mission, Yahiko Uzi."

"Have him on your team, Takato will be dropped from the program," said Sarutobi. "Dismissed."

Xxx

A month after team placement, Naruto and Itachi were sparring. Inoichi was watching as Hana stood next to him excitement in her eyes. "Can't wait till it's my turn, I call winner!" she shouted.

Naruto sent Itachi out of the circle making it a ring out. "You have improved," said Itachi. "Good spar."

Hana walks into the field. "Fight," said Inoichi.

"Fang over fang," said Hana as her and her three partners spin rapidly hitting Naruto who was tired from his last spar.

Earth Style: Headhunter jutsu." Naruto pulls Hana in to the ground. Only her head show. "You look like a gopher person as well as a dog person."

"Shut it," growled Hana.

"Hana," said Inoichi. "Had thought a head you would you could dragged on the a fight and tire an already tired opponent."

"Understand sensei," said Hana as Naruto help her out.

"Hope I didn't ruff you up too much," said Naruto.

"No problem," said Hana. "I can't seem to beat you."

"Hana, you are one of the strongest Kunoichi. You lost because me and Itachi train to improve ourselves nonstop," said Naruto. "Physically you are weak then us. But you make up for it in agility, speed and chakra control."

"What Naruto is trying to say is just every little improvement and spars help," said Itachi. "Remember we are a team and shall help each other get better."

Inoichi clapped. "Well said. Hana, you are not weak just you where sparring against the top male students."

"She is strong in her own right, I have a suggestion," said Naruto. "Why can't a medic. Her control will help in that field."

"Make sense," said Itachi. "Hana can keep us alive in battle. That would make her immensely important."

"Can you recommend me to a doctor?" asked Hana.

"I know a few in the Nara clan they would be happy to train you," said Inoichi. "Now let's get us a mission."

The team gets inside the tower and Sarutobi pulls out a D rank mission. "Hokage-sama," said Inoichi. "My team is ready for a C rank mission."

"Alright there is a bandit camp near a small village in the Land of Fire," said Sarutobi.

"Do we know how many?" asked Naruto.

"Right now it is C rank but could go up to B rank if you meet a lot of resistance," said the Hokage.

"We will take it," said Inoichi.

The team walks out. "Pack for a month and meet tomorrow at 7 am," said Inoichi.

Xxx

Next day the team is at the gates. Inoichi stand in front of them. "Now this is a C rank mission and you might be ordered to kill," said the blond. "If you do I will be there for you."

The three genin nod their heads and head off to the town. After about a day of traveling they see the town already under siege. "Let's go," said Inoichi.

Massive Shadow clone jutsu," said Naruto as they charges the town of the bandit. The clone go to the groups and explode. The genin and Inoichi force the remaining bandits to fall back.

Getting in the town they walk to the town hall. "Are you the Mayor?" asked Inoichi.

A man in a business suit nods his head. "Yes have you been sent to help my town?" he asked.

"What can you tell us about the bandits?" asked Inoichi.

"They attack in random spurts," said the mayor. "Numbers are different for every raid."

"What was the largest that attacked?" asked Inoichi.

"50 you chased off," said the mayor. "We have a small militia but they are not trained."

"We should get militia up to skill," said Inoichi. "Consider this an investment."

"Right," said the mayor.

Itachi and Naruto were seeing several people looking at them with fear. "Why would they be afraid of us?" asked Itachi.

"It might be that Shinobi were with bandit," said Naruto. "I think we have nuke-nin."

"Why?" asked Itachi.

"I told sensei about it, but several bandits had scratched out headbands."

"I see," said Itachi. "You believe a Konoha nuke-nin is leading them?"

"I think so, but I have no clue who it is," said Naruto.

Xxx

At the mayor house, Inoichi was planning a defense against the bandits. "So you have 100 men in the militia," said Inoichi. "The problem is the ninja leading them."

Naruto looked over the map. "Sensei, I have an idea. If the militia can hold the village with you and Hana. Itachi and I can deal with the leader at his base. We did get the info form the member we captured?"

"We know where the leader is and it is a Konoha ninja," said Inoichi. "Former member of Uchiha clan. Koga Uchiha. Low B rank from the info we have."

"I don't think that is wise," said Inoichi. "You two are strong but you aren't stronger then a jounin."

"True, but you are needed in the village to lead the defense," said Itachi. "Naruto and myself have come up with a double team jutsu."

"I am going to regret this but, I will accept your mission to hit the leader," said Inoichi.

Xxx

Later that night Itachi and Naruto were outside the town. Dodging patrols they get to a small mansion. "We should split up," said Itachi. "One reason is to cover more ground. The second is giving a slight edge in a fight within the corridors of this building."

The two get to a two hallway fork. "Go left," said Itachi as he runs into the right hallway.

Naruto stealthily head down the left corridor.

Xxx

Itachi put the bandits to sleep in a genjutsu as he made his way to down the hallway. He gets into a room and sees files on the table. "What is this?" he asked. Taking the file he reads it and his eye widen. "It was a trap," said Itachi.

Naruto heads down the hall and gets to an oak door. He places explosives note on them and blows it up. "That is one way to make an entrance," said a cocky voice.

On a chair is a black hair man with black eyes and a scratched out headband. "Koga Uchiha, your under arrest," said Naruto.

Naruto was excepting a reaction but not a laugh. "Sending genin to take me out, Konoha must be desperate."

Naruto quickly spike his chakra. "Call that spoiled little brat here," said Koga. I have a boos who wants both of you."

Naruto throws several shuriken. "Shadows Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as the three thrown projectiles turn to 150.

Koga masterfully dodges them sending a kick to Naruto's chest sending him back. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu," shouted Koga as a fireball of epic size is launch at high speed at Naruto.

"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall," Naruto block the attack with a wall of water.

"Yes he will be pleased," said Koga with a victorious grin.

Rushing the blond genin Koga is sent back by a kick then and explosion. "Itachi," said Naruto. The black haired Uchiha appears.

"It was a trap for us," said Itachi. "He under the command of Orochimaru."

"Shit," said Naruto. "We better kill him quickly."

Itachi and his teammate rush the nuke-nin. "Amatersau," said Koga as he fire black flames at the two forcing them to break off the attack. "It's over I have the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

In his eyes was the Sharingan with square shape overlapping a circle shape. "Not good," said Itachi.

"I have not heard of this one," said Naruto.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan is consider an upgrade, but with a curse. You go blind from using it. The one he has prevents that," said Itachi. "Our info was outdated, this makes him at least S rank."

"Shit," said Naruto. Pulling down his headband Naruto blinds himself. "I have to avoid looking at him."

The two rush the deranged Uchiha. Come at me," shouted Koga.

Naruto sends a kicks to Koga which is blocked. Itachi unsheathes his Kodachi and slashes but is parried by Koga's kunai. "You two should give up to Lord Orochimaru," said Koga.

"If we go down, we do it together," said Itachi and Naruto in sync.

Koga rushes Itachi and goes to slash the genin eyes when finds himself hitting Naruto right eyes. Naruto had a seal for substitution. "Why did you do that Naruto!" shouted Itachi as he sees his friend and comrade clutch his right eye.

"You're my best friend," said Naruto.

"How sweet, you two can get a room in hell," said Koga. "I was told to kill you if you refused to surrender."

Itachi clutches his kodachi in pure rage. "You bastard," he whispered. "I will kill you!"

Fire Style: Great Fire Dragon Stream," said Itachi as dragon appears in flames destroying the roof of the building due to the size.

"The hell is that," Koga.

"Itachi!" shouted Naruto. "You don't have the chakra left."

The dragon slams into Koga burning him alive. "Lord Orochimaru, I Failed!"

Itachi fall down. Naruto see his friend fall down with his left eye. "Itachi, stay with me. I am taking us back," said Naruto as he grabs the older genin feeding him chakra to keep him alive.

"Why did you not leave?" asked Itachi.

"You are the closest thing I have to a brother, I will not leave you, even." Naruto wheezes. "If it kills me."

The two make out of the mansion and sees Naruto collapses outside. His breathing is haggard. He sees five figures approaching. As they get closer he sees it Inoichi and Hana with her partners. "Were safe."

Xxx

Inoichi was worried about both his students. In the room was the head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku. Sarutobi, Anko and Hana. Itachi opened his eyes. "I should be dead. I used all of my chakra," said Itachi.

"You're not dead," said Sarutobi. "What do you remember?"

Naruto grabbed me and helped me out. I also felt chakra being sent into me," said Itachi.

"I see, from the Naruto chakra level, he must what he had into to keep you alive," said Sarutobi. "His right eye is useless."

Not true," said Fugaku. "He saved my son, I have an eye from my brother who in a mission with me."

What are you saying father?" asked Itachi.

"I want him to have the eye, it is the lest we can do for Saving you at the risk of himself," said Fugaku.

Naruto starts to moan. "I am alive," said the blond seven year old. "What's with theface. Why can't I see out of my right eye?"

Sarutobi sighs. "Naruto you right eye has been damaged beyond repair," said Sarutobi. "Fugaku would like to give one of his clansmen eyes."

"I don't want it," said Naruto. "It will be tough, but I will do what I can without my right eye."

"Naruto are you sure?" asked Itachi.

"It you change your mind, you had made an ally of the Uchiha clan," Fugaku said with a slight bow.

Xxx

End

Xxx

A/N: Now should I have Naruto get the eye or have him a one eye warrior.

Please tell me. One of the longest non rewrite I have done. Yea for me.

Itachi will have emotions since someone did ask me about me.


	5. A rank mission protect the Takikage

I don't Own Naruto

Early Team

A rank mission protect the Takikage 

Xxx

Naruto was walking down the street as he was trying to get use to the right eye being missing. On his face was a cloth to cover his eye. "Naruto," said Itachi. "How are you feeling?"

"My depth perception is getting better," said Naruto. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," said Itachi. "I wish you hadn't got hurt."

Naruto sighs. "Itachi we're comrades, I don't leave comrades behind," said the blond.

The two head to the training field and see Inoichi and Hana there. "Good you're here," said Inoichi. "Now I would like to congratulate you three, for a job well done."

Getting a scroll out Inoichi gets three vests out. "Those are chunin vest," said Naruto.

"You three have been promoted for completing an S rank mission," said Inoichi. "I could not be any prouder."

The genin take the vest. "I have asked the Nara clan about you Hana and they said yes, they will train you," said Inoichi. "That leaves you two. Now that you're chunin you have several options."

"I think I would like to join the Anbu," said Itachi.

"Me I will get used to being chunin and hopefully move up to Jounin," said Naruto.

"We should celebrate," said Itachi.

"Let see if mom is willing to let us come over," said Hana. The three head to the Inuzuka compound. "Mom I'm home," said Hana.

The feral woman walks into the foyer. She smiles seeing the vest. "You got promoted," she said. "Congratulations."

"Let get a small celebration going," said Tsume. She heads to the kitchen and start to cook.

Naruto sees Kiba. "Hi Kiba," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said the young boy. "seven and already have a vest." the boy said with awe in his voice.

Xxx

The dinner went off without a problem and next day Itachi went to Anbu headquarters. "I will to register for the Anbu," said Itachi.

"Fill out this form," said the man.

Itachi fills it out and is taken to the back. "Alright we have new meat and we need to test him," said a big Anbu member.

"Crane," said Inu. "I will test him myself."

Inu looks at the prospect. "First is the obstacle course," said Inu. "It has non lethal traps to hinder you."

What is the objective?" asked Itachi.

"Simple get to the end and grab the Tanto," said Inu. "Begin."

Itachi uses the body flicker and gets to the end. He grabs the Tanto. "Unique," said Inu. "No thought of that before."

"How did I do?" asked Itachi.

"You passed in record time," said Inu. "Next is the written test. This gauge you knowledge on being a true ninja."

Itachi heads into a room with a desk and a chair. On the desk is a piece of paper. He looks at it and start to fill it out. After about 30 minutes he finishes it and turns it in. "Let me check," said Inu. He grades the paper and whistles, not bad you got one question wrong."

"So I passed?" asked Itachi.

Yes you did," said Inu. "The last one is a spar."

Xxx

They get to a indoor training field. "You will face Neko in a fight," said Inu. A male walks up with a cat mask. "I am Cat and shall be your opponent."

On the Anbu's back is a Katana. "Begin," said Inu.

Itachi takes out his Tanto and blocks a blow from his opponent. "Shadows Clone Jutsu," said the Anbu as he summons three shadow clones.

Charging Itachi they are taken out immediately follow by Itachi's own attack in the shape of a fire ball heading towards the Anbu. The Anbu jumps out of the way and goes for an overhead strike but is blocked by Itachi's Tanto.

Looking at the battle was Inu. "He will pass at this rate," said Inu.

Itachi is sent back by a kick and knocked out. "He lasted longer than most," said Neko. "He would make an excellent Anbu with more training."

Inu nods his head. "Well done Itachi you pass and welcome to Anbu," said the commander. "What animal do you want to wear?"

"Crow," said Itachi. "Since I strike in the night."

Xxx

Hana was at the Nara compound. Facing her was Shikaka Nara the medic of the clan. "I was asked to help you be a great medic," said the Nara. "I have been told you chakra control is high."

"Yes sensei," said Hana.

"We shall start with the diagnostic jutsu," said Shikaka. "This jutsu will help you identify the ailment. It's not perfect it is the basic heal jutsu."

Hana listens as the medic tell her how to do it. Then showing her. Hana gets it immediately.

Xxx

Naruto was with Jiraiya learning to increase his skill with the wind affinity. The two where sparring in a heated fist fight. Naruto was getting his ass kicked, but he did get a few hit on Jiraiya. "Naruto, let call it a day," said Jiraiya.

"Yes sensei," said Naruto.

Naruto was heading to Anko's favorite place and saw her in all her glory. "Anko-chan," said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," said Anko. "Looks like you went through the grinder."

"What do you expect for fighting a Sannin in a spar," said Naruto. "I did hit him a few times."

Xxx

A few month later the team had been trained in to the ground.

Naruto was at the Hokage office. "Hokage-sama, I am ready for a mission," said Naruto. "I have gotten use to being able to see with one eye."

"The mission is A rank," said Hokage. I have called other to accompany you.'

Who?" asked Naruto.

"Crow," said Hokage. "Take off you mask for this mission.'

Yes Hokage-sama," said Crow. Taking off the mask Naruto smiles seeing his best friend.

"Itachi," said Naruto. "We are going on a mission again."

"Just like old times," said Itachi with a small smile.

I will be leading, the great Jiraiya," said the voice of Naruto other sensei.

"What is the mission?" asked Jiraiya.

"Please send in Shibuki-dono," said Sarutobi.

A young man with black hair walks in. "You will be will escort me?" asked the young man.

"Yes these are the best we have," said Sarutobi. "The Mission is to protect the soon to be leader of Waterfall village."

"We accept Hokage-sama," said Jiraiya.

Xxx

In Rain village a man with Orange hair was sitting at a table. "Kakazu, you, Orochimaru and Bane shall go to waterfall village and the seven tailed Jinchuuriki."

"Yes Pein-sama," said Kakazu as a large man walks up with a mask on face.

"You can count on us sir," said Bane.

A pale skinned man smiles. "They shall be captured."

Xxx

The Ninja headed out of the Village. They walked in silence as Naruto and Itachi where in the front with Hana in the rear and Shibuki and Jiraiya in the middle. They hear rustling causing Shibuki to start shaking. They see a deer run off. "It was just a deer," said Naruto.

They get to the boarder to the Land of Waterfall. When they are intercepted by three men in black cloak with red clouds. On one of the men's shoulder is a green haired female. "Fuu!" shouted Shibuki. "Who are you?"

"The leader of my former village," said a voice. Taking off his hat he reveal it to be a man with a mask. "Kakazu," said Shibuki. "As leader of waterfall village, you're under arrest."

"Two ninjas with high bounties," said Kakazu. The other two take off their hat showing one to be Orochimaru and Bane.

"Naruto and Shibuki take Bane, you and Hana take Kakazu, Itachi. I will face Orochimaru," said Jiraiya.

The battle split up.

Itachi & Hana vs. Kakazu

Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," said Itachi blowing out a fire ball heading toward the Nuke-nin.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall," said Kakazu as he blocks the attack with a mud wall. He turns around and grabs a spinning tornado. Revealing it to be Hana he grabs her neck he starts to strangle her.

Itachi seeing this kicks Kakazu away. He turns his girlfriend. "You okay Hana?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah," she said. The two get ready for a attack which come with black tendrils.

"You're actually making me work hard," said Kakazu. "Fire Style: Fire Tornado."

A fire tornado is launch at the two. "Water Style: Water wall," said Hana as she douses the flames. After the steams clear they don't see their opponent. "He got away.'

"At our level we would have lost," said Itachi.

Xxx

Jiraiya and Orochimaru were lock in a battle. "You would betray the village," said Jiraiya.

"The village means nothing to me," said Orochimaru. "I will see it burns. Wind Style: Great Breakthrough."

Jiraiya goes through his seal. "Earth Style: Rock Wall." A barrier of rock appears as Jiraiya feels a small breeze from behind it. Jumping up he form a blue orb. "Rasengan.'

Slamming it in to Orochimaru who turns to mud. "Mud Clone Jutsu," said the snake Sannin.

"Fire Style: Fire Bomb," said Jiraiya blowing out stream of fire that blow s up on contact with Orochimaru. Once again he used a mud clone escaping the attack.

"I am disappointed," said Orochimaru. "I will give this victory to you baka."

He sinks into the ground.

Xxx

Naruto using his earth he was taught to increase his strength. He was match the brute force of Bane blow for blow. "Your good for a child," said Bane. "You have your limits."

Naruto was much more fatigued due to his small statured. Braking off the fight he was in, he looked around for the partner and saw him preparing hand seal. "Water Style: Water Wave," said Shibuki as he uses the water in the lake drench Bane, knocking him off his feet.

Lightening Style: Scorcher," said Naruto shocking Bane more then usual due to have water on his body.

"Not bad," said Bane. "Earth Style: Earthquake."

Naruto sees crack appear in the ground and jumps with Shibuki doing the same. Giant Rasengan," said Naruto slamming a giant orb into Bane killing him on impact.

The groups gets together after their battles. "They took Fuu?" asked Shibuki.

"Kakazu grabbed her before he fled," said Itachi.

"My village should be nearby," said Shibuki. The group walks to a waterfall and are let in. "Welcome to my village," said Shibuki. "I am to become leader to this village."

The coronation was a success and the Konoha ninja got paid for a job well done. Naruto got the bounty for Bane.

Xxx

Back in Konoha Sarutobi was worried hearing about what happened. "Jiraiya, I want you to find what you can this group of Red clouds."

"Yes Sarutobi-sensei," said Jiraiya. "Naruto has request he be given the eye. The reason he could have done better in the mission and maybe saved the Nanabi Jinchuuriki."

"I will let Fugaku know immediately to bring the eye,"

Xxx

A few days later at the Hospital Fugaku was outside the waiting room. Inside was Hana doing the transplant with several other doctors who liked Naruto. "Naruto," said the voice of Kurama. "I will integrate you eye into you DNA so you can turn it on and off."

The Kyuubi starts the procedure as the eye is placed in the socket and closed. Naruto has a cloth wraped around it. "Naruto-kun," said Hana. "You will have to keep the cloth for a week."

"Thanks Hana," said Naruto as he is helped into the waiting room.

"The eye basic stage," said Fugaku. "You have one tomoe because my brother died when he activated it."

"Thank you Uchiha-sama," said Naruto. "Just by training I should be unlock the rest of it."

"I can't help you with due to clan laws. I am already doing more then I should," said Fugaku.

Naruto is helped out of the hospital. A new chapter of Naruto begins.

Xxx

I will try to do about 7-10 chapters of this story till I end it at the massacres. Itachi show emotion when with Naruto I will have Shishui came into play next chapter. A lot of reviews said to have the Sharingan I was going to give Shushi's but the eye would too healed much by then so I do it now.

I will give him the copy ability and the standard abilities of the Sharingan. Now I need ability for each step from one tomoe to three. I will ask about the Mangekyou later.

See yeah till next time

Thanks for reading and please review.

This before Hidan or Deidara were in the Akastuki. So I will have fodder OCs

PS I did not like this chapter that much but I needed to continue it. I had no idea had to continue so I made this chapter as I went along.

See you next time


	6. Conspiracy

I don't Own Naruto

Early Team

Conspiracy 

Xxx

Naruto was walking back from his apartment when an Anbu appear. "Crow," said Naruto.

"You a needed for a mission, Uzumaki-san," said Crow.

"I will be there," said Naruto using a body flicker to get to the office. He sees Shishui there also.

"You both are here," said Sarutobi. "The mission is to head to protect a merchant."

What is so important about this merchant?" asked Naruto. "For it to be A rank."

The Merchant gives us out top of the line weapons. You are to escort him to the capital," said Sarutobi blowing out smoke from his pipe. The two bow and head to meet with the merchant.

Xxx

Crow appears in front of his leader. "Just came back from a meeting with the Uchiha clan," said Crow. "It's not looking good."

"What do they want?" asked Sarutobi.

"They want the village," said Itachi.

Xxx

The two were at the gate and saw a bald headed man with a several horse drawn carts. "You two are my body guards?" he asked.

"I am Shishui, and this is Naruto," said the Uchiha.

"We have to get to the capital," said the merchant.

Xxx

The two get out of the gate and get a fair distance from the village.

Xxx

A few day later the two were giving their report. "It was just random bandits sitr," said Shishui. "Naruto got the third stage of his Sharingan."

"How are you feeling Naruto?" asked Sarutobi.

"Good Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"I need you both to stay really quick," said Sarutobi.

Xxx

Naruto had gone on several more C and B rank mission unlocked the last stages of the Sharingan.

Naruto and Itachi where in a heated spar. On the sidelines was Shishui. He unlocked his Sharingan a little after Itachi did. Naruto sent a kick to Itachi, which he managed to block. "You have improved with your Sharingan, Naruto," said Itachi.

Shishui clapped as they decided end the fight in a draw. "You two are the best we have in our class," said Shishui.

An Anbu appear. "Neko you need something?" asked Itachi.

The old Neko become a jounin and a female took up the mental. "The Hokage has requested you three for a mission," said the Anbu.

"Hai," the three respond and disappear in a body flicker.

Xxx

At the Hokage office. Sarutobi and the three elder were waiting for them. "Why is that thing here?" asked the female adviser pointing to Naruto.

"Koharu, I called him here to give him the mission we have given them," said Sarutobi. "Itachi, Shishui and Naruto. You have heard of the talk between the village and Fugaku?"

"I thought they were going well?" asked Naruto.

"I am afraid it has gotten worse," said Itachi. "My father has made it clear to take over the village."

"Did you find any more info?" asked Sarutobi.

"Still working on it," said Itachi.

"We should wipe them out," said Danzo with greed in his eyes.

. "Why would they think of staging a coup?" Naruto asked himself. "Something stinks of this coup."

"Itachi," said Danzo. "You are to kill every member of your clan."

Itachi eyes widen but then goes to blank stare. "I want one thing," said Itachi. "My brother shall not be used a tool."

"Itachi you don't have to do, we can try to negotiate with your father," said Sarutobi.

"I am sorry this is more important than my clan," said Itachi. In one week is the plan for the coup.

"Dismissed," said Danzo.

Xxx

Naruto and Shishui were talking at Naruto apartment. "There more going on then we think," said Naruto. "I think Danzo is behind the whole thing."

"I want to check Danzo house," said Naruto. "If he is try his hand the Sharingan then be careful."

Shishui nods his head and disappears.

Xxx

Shishui gets to the outskirts of the Uchiha compound, when he stop. "Come out," damned the Uchiha.

Several Anbu with blank mask appear. "So Naruto was right," said Shishui. The Anbu attack. Shishui manages to kill most of them one got a lucky shot and stabbed him in the back making fall down.

"Wind Style: Air cutter," shouted the voice of Naruto killing the last Anbu. Itachi appears in a crow body flicker. "Shishui, has been attack."

"Who did this?" asked Itachi.

"Danzo's Ne Anbu attacked him," said Naruto. "Danzo is after the doujutsu."

"Itachi," said Shishui with haggard breath. "Take both my Sharingan and destroy them."

"As you wish my friend," said Itachi.

"I want you both stab me afterword," said Shishui.

"You want us to unlock our Advance doujutsu," said Naruto.

The two take their sword stab Shishui killing him. Both of their eyes hold tear the Sharingan chance to the Mangekyou.

Itachi grants his friend the final wish and destroys the eyes. He writes a suicide note and throws him into the river. "Goodbye my friend."

The two disappear and reappear at Naruto apartment. "We can't let him get away with it," said Naruto.

"They won't believe you," said Itachi. "In their eyes your nothing but a demon."

"I hate to admit but your right about that," said Naruto. "You're going through with it?"

"I have a favor to ask of you," said Itachi. "Watch over my brother."

"I am going to Danzo house to find dirt on him," said Naruto. "Don't do anything till I am done.'

"I will try," said Itachi.

Xxx

It was dark out and Naruto was sneaking into Danzo house. "The war hawk is not home," he thought. Heading to the office he looks around but doesn't see anything.

Someone here?" asked Danzo as Naruto body flickers away before he is caught. "Though I heard something?"

Naruto breathed in as his eyes narrowed. "Why did I sense another chakra signature on Danzo?"

Naruto body flicker away from the house and gets to his apartment.

Xxx

Next day Itachi was in front of Danzo. "You know what to do?" said Danzo. "Kill everyone."

"I will not touch my brother," said Itachi, Sharingan activated to emphasis the point.

Xxx

It was late at night as Naruto was rushing to the Uchiha compound. "Itachi," whispered the boy.

When Naruto got home he got a note. It read

"Naruto, I am going through with it. The Uchiha clan will be no more minus my brother. Don't try to stop me."

ItachI on the tallest house in the Uchiha district. "This is my mission."

A man with an orange mask appears. "You ready to do this?" asked the man.

"Yes Madara-sama," said Itachi.

Itachi swooped on the civilian and started his cleansing of his clan.

Naruto got to the compound and saw the masked man. "That man!" shouted Kurama. "He is the one responsible."

"Shadow clone jutsu," said Naruto.

"You easily beat Kakashi in youngest reach chunin rank," said the man. "But Itachi is having some alone time with his family."

"Get out of my way, Madara," said Naruto.

"I don't think, you have something I want," said the masked man. Naruto activate his right eye and it transforms in a circle with spike in the middles. "So you have that eye."

"Amaterasu," said Naruto as he launches black flames at Madara. It engulfs him.

"He made to his parent house," said Madara as he appears behind Naruto but is sent back by roundhouse kick.

"Water Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as he throws several clone against the Uchiha , giving him time to get to the compound.

He opens the door and sees Itachi with a sword through Fugaku. His mother on the ground unmoving. "Itachi, you should have waited!" shouted Naruto. "Please give yourself up."

"I'm sorry, I have to be the darkness in the Leaf to protect it," said Itachi. "I am joining an organization that collects Bijuu."

Why?" asked Naruto.

"To give Konoha information and stall them," said Itachi. "However, I have to make act convincing."

Naruto sent out of the build by and fire ball. "I am sorry," said Naruto. "I will take you down."

"Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb," said Naruto blowing out a ball of fire at Itachi that explode on impact.

Naruto blocks a kick and throws a punch hitting Itachi but he burst into crows. Itachi looks around ses several Anbu surrounding them. "You called the Anbu?" asked Itachi.

"So what of it," said Naruto. "I order them to attack after I manage to weaken you."

"Can you do it?" asked Itachi. "Your strong but you are younger than me and not as physical stronger then me."

"Attack," said Naruto the Anbu converge on the Itachi. Only for them to swept aside.

Tsukuyomi," said Itachi as Naruto looks at his friends eyes by accident.

In genjutsu

"You will watch as I kill everyone precious to you," said Itachi as Naruto sees Anko infront of him.

"Itachi!" said Naruto. Anko is killed by a sword in her chest. Sarutobi was next. "It just part of the genjutsu."

Naruto closes his eyes as the jutsu fade away. "Impressive to negate my genjutsu," said Itachi as the man with the mask appear and the two disappear in a vortex.

"You okay?" asked the Anbu.

"We will have to break it to Sasuke of his brother acts," said Naruto. "Collect the bodies send them to morgue and then after they find out method of death, destroy the eyes."

"Hai," they shout.

Naruto head to the entrance a sees a knocked out Sasuke. "Looks like he got to Sasuke," said Naruto as he gently carries the young Uchiha to the hospital.

Xxx

Naruto was at the hospital with Inoichi. "How is he?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke was put into a coma by a genjutsu," said Inoichi. "He is mentally scarred and need some support."

"Did you do anything to erase the memory?"asked Naruto

Inoichi sighed. "I tired but he has blocked it out and even I can't get to it."

"I will have to break it to Hana," said Naruto.

"Why put yourself through that?" asked Inoichi.

"She loved him and I must do it," said Naruto.

Xxx

Naruto was at the Inuzuka compound. He knocks and Tsume come out. "I already broke it to her," said Tsume.

"How is she taking it?" asked Naruto fear for his friend sanity.

Tsume sighs. "Complete denial and is destroying her room," said Tsume. "He left her note, which is odd."

"What did it say?" asked Naruto.

"I love you forever," said Tsume. "Did you try to stop him?"

"I did when he left a note of his intention," said Naruto. "He defeated me effortlessly."

"I see," said Tsume. "Thanks for doing what you can."

"When she is ready to talk, she can come to me," said Naruto.

Xxx

Naruto went back to the hospital. Naruto was at the hospital when he saw Anko. "Anko, why are you here?"

"I got injured on a mission," said the female. "How about you Naruto-kun?"

"Well I'm checking on the last loyal Uchiha," said Naruto. "As long as I can keep him from getting spoiled. It should be fine."

"How is Hana taking it?" asked Anko with worry.

'Not good," said Naruto sighing as he said that. "She is in denial."

"Well I got to talk to Hokage-sama about something," said Naruto.

The two hug and Naruto uses a body flicker to leave.

Xxx

At the Hokage office, Naruto was standing in front of him. "Are you sure?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yea, I would like to join Anbu and work from the shadows," said Naruto.

"Very well, I hope to see great thing from you crow," said Hokage-sama giving Naruto Itachis mask.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

Xxx

End

A/N: I can continue this and make it a full fic or should I do another story. If I continue I will change the name of the story. Peace.

Now Naruto and Itachi where making it look real by going all out in their battle.

Danzo does not have Shishui's eyes. He will get the other eyes that were not destroyed. 


	7. Sequel Up

I don't Own Naruto

Early Team

Sequel up.

I have just posted the sequel of this story under Legend of Team 7

So check it out


End file.
